


Filodoro

by lisachan



Series: Chronicles of the Academy [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: La sente prima ancora di vederla.





	Filodoro

**Author's Note:**

> My bbs

La sente prima ancora di vederla – una vibrazione nell’aria, la realtà che cambia colore, l’impercettibile spostamento del pianeta sul suo asse di rotazione. Manila cambia il tessuto stesso dell’esistenza con la propria presenza, la sua magia si interseca con le fibre sfilacciate del complesso arazzo della vita, intrecciandovi attraverso un filo d’oro che si estende, immenso come lei, dando pienezza e contorni più nitidi a un disegno altrimenti impreciso.

Lacros si sente così, quando lei non c’è. Impreciso. Incompiuto, l’opera a metà di un sarto disattento.

Quando c’è, però, è comunque doloroso sentirla insinuarsi sotto la sua pelle, sentire quel singolo filo d’oro attraversargli la carne.

L’oro è un metallo, non un tessuto. Per quanto lo si possa filare, renderlo sottile abbastanza da renderlo capace di attraversare qualsiasi barriera, la sua anima metallica resta intatta, e così la sua capacità di ferire.

“Ti sento chiamarmi da tutti gli angoli dell’universo,” sussurra sua sorella, fermandosi alle sue spalle. Lacros sente le sue braccia insinuarsi in un gesto intimo al di sotto delle proprie, e le sue mani appoggiarsi delicate al proprio petto.

Non pesa niente. Anche il suo corpo è evanescente. Eppure lo schiaccia, come farebbe il peso della volta celeste se dovesse ritrovarsi, un giorno, a reggerla sulle spalle.

“Non è mia intenzione, mia Piccolissima,” risponde lui in un sospiro esausto. Prova a smettere di pensare a lei da quando è nata. Spesso ci riesce. Ma talvolta la sua assenza fa troppo male, e i suoi pensieri, come cavalli imbizzarriti, attraversano l’intero creato. Giungono fino a lei. La riportano indietro.

Lacros ha giurato di non toccarla. Lo ha fatto proprio per non limitarla. È eccessivamente punitivo, crudele fino al parossismo, che i suoi pensieri affranti debbano essere l’unica cosa che Manila non può permettersi di ignorare. Così, continua a richiamarla a sé anche se non vuole. Ed ogni volta la consapevolezza lo spezza, come se i suoi pensieri, da soli, ancorandola a terra con la pesantezza di un ceppo, finissero, senza volere, per insudiciarla, per obbligarla a dibattersi nel fango.

Lei, che è nata libera. Lei, che è nata per solcare l’universo su piedi di fata leggeri come il vento. Continua a tornare da lui, il masso che, legato alla sua caviglia, continua a costringerla a sprofondare.

“Se davvero non vuoi,” mugola lei, il visetto da bambina premuto in mezzo alle sue scapole, “Smettila di chiamare il mio nome. Così mi ferisci e basta.”

Lacros chiude gli occhi e si morde un labbro. Posa una mano su una delle sue e la stringe convulsamente per un secondo, prima di lasciarla andare.

Si allontana di un passo. Quando lei smette di toccarlo, percepisce uno strappo che gli lacera l’anima.

“E’ ora che tu vada,” le dice, la voce fredda di chi nasconde il dolore sotto strati di ghiaccia, sperando che nemmeno l’estate sia sufficiente a riportarlo alla luce.

Manila si volta, svanisce in un istante, in un tintinnio di campanellini che suonano antitetici rispetto alla cupezza della sua sofferenza.

L’ha sentita singhiozzare, un attimo prima di sentirla svanire. Sarà il pensiero che lo terrà sveglio per mesi, eroso dal senso di colpa, finché non potrà più impedirsi di richiamarla ancora, per sentirla vicina anche solo per un attimo.


End file.
